I never thought I'd fall for you
by Owning
Summary: Spiked up hair. Big t-shirt. Shorts that looked like it's a hand-me-down from her brother. Can you even call that a girl? She even pisses me off sometimes. The name's Butch and this is a story about me getting 'annoyed' about this one gi- person, named Matsubara Kaoru. (Rated M for vulgar language and ;3 stuffs)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ppgz.**

**A/N: Hey there pretty people :D I'm still recovering from writer's block (it's a syndrome I swear.. no jk) and so had to read my other fanfic xD ironic- anyway, this has been in my head for a couple of weeks and I really had to type it out to move on.**

* * *

**BUTCH'S POV**

I let my back rest on a slightly huge shady tree. I looked up and squinted as my eyes adjust to the brightness of the sky.

I noticed my hand. It was bigger than before. '_We sure did grow.'_

I placed my hand on the back of my head then heard some squeals behind me.

"Who knew that those boys would be so charming?" _'Oh, those talks again'_ I sighed as I put a cap on my face, trying to take a nap.

"I know! Oh.. but that other one seems so dark.. like his hair!" The two laughed but soon stopped as I heard shout whispers from the other. "Eep! He's here! Walk faster!"

_'Just go away before I kill you.'_ I'm tired of giving them attention. In mere seconds, the noise went down. It's good that they're gone.

One month ago, Mojo had another experiment. He said he wanted to be human but unfortunately for him, the machine broke down and emitted some kind of energy.. or radiation, what he calls it. It hit the three of us unconscious. And when I woke up, I felt different.

I heard the sound of ball being kicked that cut off my thoughts. Oh great… I forgot the field would be noisy from now until the school mini-olympics ends.

I grumbled and ignored the noise. "Hey Butch!" I groaned as I heard my carrot-headed brother's footsteps come closer. "Sheesh.. stop pretending to sleep!" He hoisted up my cap, exposing my eyes to the bright sunlight. "Agh!" I exclaimed and snatched back the cap, hitting his hand.

"You're not gonna play?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Just leave me alone." I put down the cap back and made a "shoo"-ing gesture with my hand.

"Oohkay." I think he frowned at that.

_You won't believe this. But Brick, this brother of mine, must be the most innocent of us all. Heh. _

_We all share some common traits with our counterparts. Aside from physical, except that I'm paler, I 'inherited' her short-temperedness. _

_Anyway, let's go back to Brick. He never wanted the attention of girls yet he grew fangirls, which was annoying. A reason I started to separate from them. Seeing their, my brothers, attitude I assumed that it must be our difference with them. It was quite obvious who the puffs were. The people might just be stupid. _

_I quietly snickered at that. _

_Well, seeing Blossom or Akatsutsumi, that weirdo would always creep me out. And I think the creeper is a stalker.. an amateur one. She always had this quotes from novels, books, or comics about love. Meanwhile, Brick was as clueless as a little baby. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating but really. He doesn't even know he had fangirls or whether the girl was flirting with him._

_And here's a shocker, Boomer._

_We had always thought that he was the innocent of all the innocents since he came- uh I mean, his counterpart is Bubbles or Gotokuji._

_Boomer, now practically the Prince of the school, ruled the hearts of women. He plays nice but deep down he's a frickin' player! We couldn't believe but when I heard that he dated the women in his class for a month. All of them. AND at the same time._

_We asked him about that and he just grinned. What the hell._

_That's another thing why I separated. I want a peaceful life, for hell's sake. Now, that's just contradicting..._ I scratched my head and suddenly thought of myself.

_I never liked the presence of girls.. or having an intimate relationship. Eugh. That's gross. Since, I don't like having someone, I wonder if my counterpart wanted to?_

* * *

**KAORU'S POV**

"Of course, I wanted to have one too." I muttered silently, facing away.

"MFF-" Momoko was stuffing her mouth with a sandwhich. She muffled. "J-jush-"

Miyako sweatdropped but noticed Momoko having trouble eating and gave her a drink. It was lunch time when we suddenly have 'boyfriends' as a topic.

The orange-headed girl gulped down and sighed. "I almost died!" She spat at me.

"Ew! It's your fault for stuffing your mouth." I grunted and took a tissue to remove it.

"Well, sorry for being so hungry." She stick her tongue at me then giggled. "Gomen~ I was just shocked!"

"Lower your voice." One thing I hate about her. She always shouts when she's excited.

"Kaoru-san, do you have one in mind?" Miyako asked politely.

"Err.. uh no." I shrugged and went back eating my lunch.

"Kyaa~! Kaoru being such a girl now~!" She sang silently while giggling.

"I am a girl, idiot." I took a bite of my food angrily. "But let me clarify that. I wanted one but not now might be in the future or something…" I trailed off as I saw them look at me with all seriousness. "Well you can't tell the future!"

They shot back looks at each other and smirked. "I see.." Momoko said feeling like a refined lady. I gave them that 'What!?' look.

"It's that senpai, is it?" Miyako added.

"Just shut up." I looked away as I felt a tingle on my face. The two squeaked and giggled.

"Kaoru!" A familiar voice boomed outside the door. "or rather, manager, The team is already in the field!"

I turned around and saw a smiling blondie. He was tall, a bit muscular and a bit tan too. "I'll be there in a minute, Tsuki-senpai!" I shot back and he went ahead.

The two had their face on the other direction. They we're smirking and giggling. "Huh?" They turned towards me and mocked. "Suki-senpai~" "Yes, I'll go with you, Suki-senpai~"

"What the heck!? I said Tsuki!" I facepalmed, actually hiding my blush, I was embarrassed, okay? Ugh, stupid friends.

I closed my bento and packed my things. "Take care of him, Manager~"

"Yeah. Yeah.." I walked towards my locker and put my stuff and I realized what Momoko said. 'Take care of him.' "What!?" _And what's more annoying was my response- well, they might be laughing right now. Good for them._ I slammed my locker shut and ran towards the field.

I saw senpai and told me the others we're still on a break. "Let's play." He smiled playfully as he threw the soccer ball at me. "Sure." I responded competitively.

I ran while kicking the ball past him. I was fast. I heard a silent 'whoa' from him which made my heart thump a bit. _Damn it, Kaoru. Focus._ I slightly turned to see him which was a mistake. He had managed to take the ball back but accidentally kicked it that hard. The ball flew out of field! It was about to hit someone who's sleeping- OH SHIT.

* * *

**_BUTCH'S POV_**

_Ugh.. they're getting noisier. _My body wouldn't want to get up and change places since it was comfortable already. I guess I'll just endure the—AGH!

That pain in my-HEELLL.. "What the hell!?" I screamed in pain, clutching my below. I kept screaming profanities. I held my head up and shouted. "WHO'S THE FUCKER!?"

I saw the soccer ball, being held by a guy. "Sorry! It was an accident." The voice was rough but it seemed like a woman's. I DIDN'T CARE. IT HURTS. DAMN IT.

"BITCH! Do you know who I am!?" I stood and clutch his/her collar. She glared at me! I realize she's a girl when I got to look at her face better. She had the guts to glare at me huh.

"HEY! I apologized!" She pushed me away, she actually did. It pissed me off and I was ready to punch her and she had this fighting stance. I tried to hit but someone held my hand.

"Brother, don't make such a fuss." It was Boomer with his worried look.

"Cut the crap!" I took my hand back and glared at my brother. "I'll let you go this time you piece of shit."

"Butch! Langua-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP."

* * *

**KAORU'S POV**

"Are you okay?" Boomer had this angelic face and patted my back.

"Touch me and you'll be your asshole brother's replacement." I hissed and moved separate ways.

_First time in my life, I've been treated that way! That asshole! It wasn't even me who kicked the ball! It's- I don't blame him though.. It was an accident and I apologized! GEEZ! I've never been so pissed!_

I kicked the ball towards the field. The team were all cringing at the sight of me. I was glaring at everyone. I wondered why I was the only one who confronted that shithead? Where is senpai?

I looked and saw him behind the shed where the players were sitting or resting. "K-Kaoru!" I felt empty and a gust of wind apparently blew on me. He was shaking and was he hiding..? That nasty _deja vu_ feeling climbed up to my spine. _He couldn't be.. the same.. with Narushima.._

"Are you okay?" He said hiding his trembling hands. "T-that guy you know.. he's a freak!"

That hit my heart a bit. I know he's an asshole but a freak.. "Don't talk like you know him." He gave me a confused look and I walked towards the coach. "Coach, I feel sick. I think I'll be off for now." The coach nodded and got back to whatever he's doing.

I felt limp actually. I found a nearby faucet and splashed my face with it. "AGH! WHY DO I FALL FOR THE WRONG PEO-" I suddenly stop when I realized Butch was drinking on the other side. I THOUGHT THERE WASN'T ANYONE- He was also surprised.. by my shouting I guess. GREAT. DAY MADE WORST.

* * *

**BUTCH'S POV (Earlier)**

Boomer shut his lips and kind of cowered. My brothers were bad but I was worse. I easily get annoyed and wouldn't mind hurting anyone that pisses me off. Be it a girl or boy.

I was tired of the crap he's been faking too. 'Worried' my ass. That wasn't for me, it was for him. He thinks I'd be a bad reputation for him. Peh. Reputation… I don't give a fuck about that.

I moved to where the faucets are and drank. I was so thirsty. I didn't realize until now. While drinking I spotted a person on the side of my eyes, I didn't mind until it shouted.

"AGH! WHY DO I FALL FOR THE WRONG PEO-" She stopped and looked at me in horror.

That face she made! It made me burst out, laughing.

She suddenly glared at me and I remembered the incident earlier. I stopped laughing and frowned. "You."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You're Buttercup, aren't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own ppgz.**

**A/N: thankies for the reviews~!**

* * *

**BUTCH'S POV**

"You're Buttercup, aren't you?" I asked while turning the faucet off.

She groaned and turned her back on me.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!"

"I have no business with you either." Even though she was glaring, her eyes shone like a peridot to me. _Yes, I admit it was pretty but I'm more on mad right now.. but I guess the water cooled me off a bit._

"Maybe you forgot about that incident earlier?" I said having tick marks on my head. Suddenly, I was reminded of _that_ pain. _I can't be satisfied. I have to at least break someone's bones._

"It's not even my fault!" She got enraged and smacked a wall beside her- _oh now, she's angrier? What's wrong with this person! I'm the victim here! _"I wasn't the one who kicked the ball! It was Tsuki-sen-" She stopped, composed herself to calm down. "I already apologized."

"Tsuki.. eh." A grin formed on my lips and I started to leave.

"Eh?" Buttercup had that stupid look on her face, shocked and confused. It made me snicker a bit. She heard and pulled me back by my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I growled and swiped off her hand. _I never wanted to be touched by people!_

She got surprised but got a hold of my hand. "I'm not letting you go! And stop being such a bitch."

_WHAT DID SHE SAY!? _"YOU'RE THE BITCH HERE." I hissed at her that made her flinch but she quickly regained her composure and glared back.

"Call me whatever you want but I won't let you hurt him." I laughed. Again. But only harder. _The look on her face- oh man. Damn funny._

"You really like that wimp?" I saw her blush in anger.

"You want a fight, huh!?" She clutches her fist, ready to smack me.

I pushed her down, making her release me. She fell down, which kind of an achievement. "I don't have time for this." I walked away with that smug look on my face.

Then I heard running footsteps, I turned around only to find her almost punching my face. I dodged my head but her hand was blocked with mine though- just in case.

"You'll pay for that!" She beamed at me.

I gripped on her hand tight and she winced but smacked my stomach with another hand. _Damn, this- this brat!_ But that didn't make me release her hand. It hurts but I managed to sneer. "Is that it?"

Her face was flushed in anger. _That's so cute- Oh hell no! Butch, what the heck?_ She growled, and did an uppercut. I dodged jumping away a bit. Then, I realized, I had lost my balance. "Fu-"

And since, I was hold—gripping her hand, we fell both down.

_Ugh! My back!_

"AGH! My eye!" I looked at her as she sat up and rubbed her sore eye.

"Are you stupid? Don't do that!" I quickly grabbed her hand and realized in what position we are in. I gulped down.. She was sitting on top.. on my lap… top of my-

"You're the idiot on- HEY!" I briskly pushed her off and ran away.

_STUPID MALE HORMONES!_

* * *

**KAORU'S POV**

The incident happened so fast. I almost had his jaw! But he dodged and- _THUD!_

My eye bumped on his shirt's button. "AGH! My eye!" I quickly sat up and rubbed it.

He scolded me about whatnot. I didn't care it hurts! "You're the idiot on- HEY!" I suddenly got pushed. _That asshole!_ I saw him running away and I got confused until the bell rang.

"Oh damn!" I quickly got up and spank the dirt out of me.

~(o u o)/\(e u e)~

I huffed as I placed myself on my seat. "Kaoru-chi, are you okay?" Miyako, my bubbly friend, had this worried look. "You seem exhausted."

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"And your eye-"

"Yes, I'm really fine." I gave her a quick smile then she moved to her seat, unsatisfied for my answer.

I got a mail from her and Momoko. 'You better explain yourself!' 'What we're you doing with senpai omg'

I sighed and left those unreplied. _I'm_ _just tired. Can this day just get over?_

Hours… minutes have passed. It felt like an eternity waiting for this class to be over. I looked down on the windows. _Maybe I could spot something interesting- ugh._ I saw Butch again, he's in the field. _Wait.. what's he doing? _

He ran towards the field with a soccer ball. Turning and doing some kind of complicated moves and lastly, shooting the ball towards the goal. It was impressive I guess. Then, I saw the coach approach him while clapping.

_What? What's happening?_ I unconsciously neared the glass of the window, trying to decipher what they're talking about.

"Matsubara-san.." I heard someone called but I didn't mind. It's not my friend's but it's familiar. I focused on the two people outside again.

"Matsubara-san!" The voice is now clear. I turned around to see my teacher raise an eyebrow at me. "Do you have anything to share with the class? What are you doing?"

"I- uhh.. n-nothing." I laughed awkwardly and got back to my seat, sweatdropping.

The teacher then went back to teaching. I got another mail. '?' –Miyako

I ignored it and plan to tell everything later on. I took a glimpse by the window again. I saw Butch scratch his head while writing down in a paper.

I didn't mind and tried to focus on the lesson again until it hit me. _Is he trying to join the team!?_

* * *

**BUTCH'S POV**

After running away, I find myself back to the field. So _that would mean I encircled the whole school.._ I frowned realizing how stupid that was. I found a free ball and started to play with it. I saw the players how they did it and it just kinda stuck on me. At least I can get my mind off for a while about earlier.

I tried to experiment with it. It actually was pretty fun and when I shot to the goal, I had that good feeling. Then I heard some clapping.

I turned around and saw a man around his 50's I guess. "Say... you're skipping classes." He has a genuine smile on his face. "Kids like you shouldn't be here at this time."

"Look, grandpa. If you don't want to get hurt, leave me alone." I remarked. I'm not used to fight an ol' gramps and they're no fun.

"You know… you're good at soccer. When did you start playing huh?" He asked as if ignoring my statement earlier.

"Just now." I didn't mind talking with him though. Well, he seems nice and I'm not in the mood to fight.

His eyes blinked twice, probably shocked. "You… You have a talent." He laughed. "My boy, we've been looking for recruits you know."

"Uh… No, I don't plan to join anything." I tossed to him the ball and I was about to leave.

"Aw… how about a round?"

"A round?"

"You and me. Are you in?"

"Whoa, wait. You play?"

"Haha. You don't really know me huh? I'm the coach of this school's soccer team." He gave me back the ball. "Whaddya say?"

Really now? This slightly chubby coach? Hm.. maybe this could be fun. "What's the catch?"

"If I could take back that ball, you'll join the team."

"Heh… As if you could defeat me." I grinned. He's already old and quite chubby I don't think he's fast enough!

He just laughed and told me. "That's the spirit!"

I quickly kicked the ball and started to run on his side. To my surprise, he had managed to kick it off me. He was just standing from me a second ago! "Hoho. You still have a lot to learn, my boy."

"Stop calling me a boy." I got annoyed but I guess you really shouldn't underestimate people. I hate it when my plans go wrong.

He called me and I followed him on the shed. He gave me a paper and I filled it up while scratching my head. _Oh well, soccer isn't that bad though._

* * *

**KAORU'S POV**

Finally, the bell rang. I rushed out of the room and heard my friends shout my name. "I'll see you later guys!" I shouted back. _I had to ask the coach._

I ran down the stairs and suddenly bumped on something. "Oh sorry-"

"It's okay." The blonde boy of the ruffs said amused. I was about to leave and he called out to me. "Hey, wait."

"What?" I looked back at him. I saw a small tinge of blush and he gave me something. I gave him a confused look.

"Can you give that to your friend?" Thought so. I just nodded and took the small box and gone ahead. I heard him shout. "Don't tell her it's me!"

_Now, I know what you're thinking. Miyako, right? Wrong. It was for Momoko. Yeah, I was shocked too. But it's been already weeks when he started it. I have no idea why he was doing it._ Anyway, I got near to the coach's office and, coincidentally, my belt start beeping. _Oh great._

I got to a place where nobody usually goes and transformed into Buttercup. Come to think of it, it's been a while since we defeated him. And since then, we weren't really needed much up until now I guess. I picked up the phone-thing, whatdoyoucallthat. I saw the professor standing beside Ken. They look older now. "Girls, I need you in the lab this instant. I need to tell you something." He looked worried and I nodded. "Got it, professor."

* * *

**BUTCH'S POV**

While walking along the streets, I saw a pink and a blue streak and followed by a green from another direction. "That stupid monkey… He hasn't told us his plan yet." I ignored those lights and kept moving towards our home. It's not a house but an apartment. Mojo had his lab separated at the old run-down house while we live here.

I sighed in relief as I sat down on the sofa and turned on the tv. I flipped channels and realized there's nothing good in it. I turned it off and I faced the windows. "Inner self…" I remembered Mojo telling us that we could also transform like those puffs. But he didn't know how to unlock it or something. He also told us that it might be uncontrollable- rather, we would be uncontrollable. _That must be nice. I really wanted to taste my power if that's to happen._

I heard our main door unlocked and I saw Boomer come in. "Oh, you're early." He moved to the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich. "Why?"

"I should be asking you that." Normally, it would be Brick who's home early. And me, I used to wander off to places. Getting fights with some gangsters… what? It's fun.

"Did you know that Brick went to Mojo's house?" He snickered. "I wonder what he's planning."

I raised my eyebrow. "He did?"

"Yeah." He took a bite. He looks like he's about to laugh so I gave him a glare that tells 'What?'. "I saw you. With that tomboy…"

"We were fighting, dummy." I moved to the kitchen, open the fridge and started to take out some meat and other vegetables.

"Ohh! What's our dinner?" He got up and moved to check on the meat. I was the cook in the house, and I like to cook, got a problem? I just don't like the taste when Brick or Boomer cooks it.

I ignored my brother and started on the dish. He, then, got back to the sofa and started to watch some DVD. "What's that?"

He grinned. "Our innocent brother isn't here so I might as well enjoy this huge tv."

I sighed cuz I understood what he implied. "Just lower the volume." I instructed.

"Fine fine."

* * *

**A/N: Whee… I have no idea what's happening either. XD Anyways~ I hope this chappie isn't boring- cuz I think it kinda did when it got to the last parts. I hope you enjoy (O U O)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own ppgz.**

**A/N: For your convenience, I usually update on weekends. And thank you, reviewers! Enjoy~ Oh and I'll be adding some Blues and Reds scenes. – w –**

* * *

**KAORU'S POV**

I slowly moved down towards Professor's lab, my green miniskirt flew upward by the current. _Oh crap…_ I briskly placed my hands over it, covering my thigh. Later, I saw my two teammates floating down.

I came to a stop as my shoe landed on the shimmering grass. I saw professor opened the door for us and we got in.

"So, what was it?" Momoko or Blossom, as she is now, looked excited. I, too, was thrilled. It's been a while since we fought with monsters. There's not much action lately.

"Well, Peach here had been acting weird lately." He pointed out to peach that was running in circles and murmuring something.

"More… powerful, wan!" I hear him mutter.

"Powerful?" I gave Peach a doubtful look.

"I sense a strong aura, wan!" He looked troubled and so were Professor and Ken.

"Ehh… much worse than Him?" Miyako asked. We were all serious now.

"Aye, wan!" Peach nodded in agreement but then got confused. "I'm not sure whether it's good or bad, wan..."

"We managed to track the signal and, to no surprise, the result was Mojo's lair." Ken added.

"So, you want us to check on Mojo?" I got quite happy when we could do Puff stuffs again.

"But we're not yet sure if it was really Mojo's…" Professor frowned at the screen, rubbing his chin with his finger. "We had checked on him already but all his actions weren't really leading to that."

"What was he doing?" Blossom interrogated.

"Uh… shopping." Professor sighed. "Anyway, I want you girls to monitor the inside of his house when he's away. He should not know we're monitoring him, is that alright?"

"That's all?" I asked in dismay. I wanted to fight but I guess that'll have to wait.

"That would be all for now." Professor smiled and was about to bid goodbye. "Oh and… I need your belts for research first. We'll start the plan tomorrow."

The three of us nodded, transformed back and placed our belts on the table. "We're heading out now, Professor!" Momoko bid goodbye for us.

Professor and Ken with Peach in his arms just waved.

_I wonder what Mojo's up to._

* * *

**BRICK'S POV**

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ I mutter a slight groan as I enter the store nearby.

The door slid automatically as I set my foot near it. Looking around, I spotted where the meat lies. It's on the edge of the store. I was glad there are not much people around. I saw some adults walk with a basket on hand. I took one and read the long list Mojo gave me.

I took some of the meat that was listed. _Hm… next is carrot… carrots…_ I turned and saw a familiar figure buying some sweets. _Carrot…_ I focused on her long hair that was tied with a red ribbon. No mistake, it's Momoko. I wanted to see what she's buying but she suddenly turned and almost saw me looking at her… or did she? "Wh-what was that again…?" I whisper to myself. "O-oh right carrots…" _I feel like an airhead now._

I moved to the part where the vegetables are. I was about to take some of the bundled up carrots but ended up touching someone else's hand. Momoko's to be specific. "Uagh!" I jumped out in panic and hid my blush with my cap.

I looked at her cute confused face then she shot up a glare. "What's wrong with you?" She sounded irritated.

"Huh?"

"Look here. If you're still scared of cooties and all those fake stuffs, grow up!" She took some of the carrots too while giving me a lecture. "Just an advice. Change your reaction to girls; they'll mistake it for 'you getting disgusted on them'."

"Sorry." _You're the only one that I'm giving reactions to._

She was about to leave but then added. "And for your information, I was only trying to get the carrots." She pouted and stuck her tongue out to me.

She moved to the counter and purchased the goods she took. I looked at her as she left the place, her long hair dancing through the wind.

_Yeah, I like her. But I can't. My brother already likes her… and I think she hates me._

* * *

"What took you so long?" I got home and my brother, Boomer, stopped me with questions. "What we're you doing with Mojo? Did you bring something back? What was the plan?"

"Ugh. Can I first go in and sit?" I stated in annoyance.

"Oh right, right." He rubbed his head and we went to the living room where we saw Butch eating sautéed pork while watching some kind of movie.

"What were you doing in Mojo's house?" Butch looked up and raised his brow. I guess he's thinking 'Why not me?'

"Shopping."

Boomer had spat his drink and burst out laughing. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, he made me buy his grocery." I grunted as I sat on the sofa and placed the grocery list on the table so my brothers would see.

I saw Butch hit his forehead with his palm. "That idiot! He's not planning anything?"

"I don't know." Realizing I was thirsty, I stood and got me a glass of water. "He seemed to have a job."

"Ah, well… if he's not planning anything yet, I'm just gonna enjoy this youthful life." Boomer cheered and Butch just ignored him.

_Youthful life eh... _I grimaced as I thought of Boomer and Momoko being together.

* * *

**KAORU'S POV**

It was the start of weekends and I've gone early to Professor's lab to check on the belts. When I got in, I was surprised Momoko and Miyako was already with Professor.

"Hey… I didn't expect you to be early." I turned to Momoko, who was filled with excitement.

She pouted and ignored what I said. "Not even a goodmorning?"

I rolled my eyes and greeted everyone. "Yeah, mornin'."

Miyako giggled and Professor responded. "Ohayo."

"So, how's our belts?" I asked him.

"Well, since I couldn't redo the experiment to produce the white lights that gave you powers…" He handed each one of us our belts and continued. "I have redesigned the inside of your belts for improvement."

All of us smiled as we put our belts back. "What does it do?" Momoko's eyes shimmered.

"Basically, it makes your attacks more powerful." Professor smiled. "And you could even go on stealth mode!"

"Does that mean we'll become invisible?" _That would be cool I guess._

"Your suit could stimulate the environment visually and that would make you invisible."

"Awesome! I can't wait to try!" We all cheered happily. "We're like spies!" Momoko's smile looks like it could tear her cheeks apart.

"At 9:00 am, Mojo would take a walk along the marketplace. You girls should start surveying his home until 10:30 am." We nodded as Professor said that.

"Hai!"

We were ready.

**A/N: Well, I don't think it's that bad… is it that bad? I hope this chapter isn't boring you guys out xD cuz it's kinda boring for me. /Justbecausethere'snotmuchgreeninit/ Oh and sorry for late update D: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Sorry for not uploading last week. Exams hit me like boomerang y'know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z.**

* * *

**KAORU'S POV**

The time was set and we were already sneaking around Mojo's called 'fortress'.

"This is so exciting!" Momoko, in her puff form, squealed a whisper.

"Shh! You'll be found out if you squeal like that." I scolded.

"Oh please… like there's someone here!" She said quite loud but not so. She raised her arms showcasing the place.

It looks abandoned—as it was before. We searched the place and all we can have are dusts on us. "I don't feel anything weird though." I groaned and looked at my friends' tired faces.

Miyako sighed and turned towards me and Momoko. "Should we tell professor then-?" The door boomed open unexpectedly. We all flinched and covered our mouths. We're glad Professor had given us this stealth mode thing.

We focused on the person who was entering. A person who's hair is same as mine with darker green eyes almost gleaming at me. It was Butch.

* * *

**BUTCH'S POV**

I opened Mojo's rotten door. The smell of dust made me sneeze. "Geez. How can he live with this?" I furrowed my eyebrows and entered the house. "Mojo?" I called out.

It seems that nobody's home. I groaned and moved upstairs trying to find something interesting. I crouched to see the piled up mess Mojo left.

"Why is he here?"

I heard some nasty stingy voice somewhere that made me turn around. "Fuck…" I mutter under my breath when I saw nothing was there. Damn it. There's no way ghosts exist. And HELL NO, I'm not afraid...

_Creak… Crack…_

What the hell. "Who's there?" I got up, annoyed.

There was silence. I looked back to the files. Nothing new.

"Hehe…"

That voice seemed near… and familiar. Then, I heard the creaking noise again. "Brick, Boomer whoever the fuck you are, you're dead." I turned around, glaring at every part of the house.

Great. I felt stupid.

I sighed and planned to go down.

* * *

**BUBBLES'S POV**

_B-buttercup!_ Blossom and I were looking worriedly at her while she was making fun of Butch.

She gave that 'oh please, he wouldn't know' look. We got scared and stopped following the guy. We stayed below while giving Buttercup signals to stop, especially when Butch glared at her.

She just stuck her tongue at him, without him knowing. It was funny I admit but… this is Butch were dealing with. We both flinched when his gaze went to our place. Buttercup was just laughing silently.

He started to go down but stopped and looked directly at Buttercup… Eh.

He looked shocked, she was still laughing too. He quickly turned his gaze towards us. Blossom quickly got out- taking me with her. "E-Eh-"

"Wait! Blossom!" I tried to stop her, she was panicking. "Buttercup is still there!"

"I- I… it was scary!" Blossom cringed. "Did you see it? He saw us!"

"I… I don't know." I patted her to calm down. "It seems so." I sighed.

I hope Buttercup is alright.

* * *

**BUTCH'S POV**

This mocking bitch!

"What the hell are you doing here?" I beamed at her. She has stopped laughing and looked at me with confusion. Damn, all the time she does that confused face- tch. Annoying.

"You… can see me?" She finally spoke up.

A tick mark popped on my forehead. "This is trespassing!"

She rolled her eyes and began to float away. I quickly grabbed her arm. "Hey!" She glared and tried to get her hand back. "Let go!"

"You didn't answer my question." I was furious. The hell she could just mock me like that. I felt a strong push from her hand. It made me lose my balance but I managed to gently fall to the ground. I was still holding her arm tight, so that would mean…

The sight of her face nearing to mine. It made my eye widen.

We were both surprised but it seemed like time has stopped- Oh wait, she was floating above me just inches away. Why do I… feel different?

"Well, sorry for-"

I don't know what came over me. I pulled her closer, resting my hand on her neck, until our lips met.

I kissed her.

* * *

**MOMOKO'S POV**

Tomorrow came. I was sitting on the cafeteria with Miyako and Kaoru. Since yesterday, Kaoru's negative aura went up. And now it's just… enormous.

"Hey, uhm… i-if this could cheer you up, I'd give you my cake!" I hold it up for her to see.

No response. I gulped down and cold sweat went down my cheek. "We're sorry if we abandoned you yesterday!"

Miyako nodded with a worried look on her face. "We're really sorry, Kaoru!"

"It's not that…" She finally spoke. "Just don't mind me."

T-this is bad. She's cold but not in an angry tone. I stood up, taking courage. "Alright! I'm going to have a piece of my mind with that Butch!"

Kaoru's eyes widened. "NO! Don't…" She sighed and beckoned me to sit. "I'm just pissed that's all. Not to you two, no. I'm fine."

"Kaoru-san, you could tell us what ha-"

"NO." She said bluntly and sighed again. "Let… let me just have that cake."

Confirmed. Something happened and I want to know.

There was an awkward silence.

Kaoru tried to look fine and started a conversation. "Miyako… I think I saw you with Takaaki yesterday afternoon."

"WHAT!?" I almost choke on my lunch but I gulped it all down in one sec. "Were you dating? Were you? Were you?"

"O-ohh that." She giggled but she seemed disappointed. "We were just looking for a gift."

"Ehh.. but it's past your birthday already." I mentioned getting more excited.

She laughed awkwardly. "It's not for me."

* * *

**BRICK'S POV**

"Butch's late?" I asked my blonde brother, he was eating a sandwich a girl made for him.

He gulped down. "He said he's sick."

"Him? Sick?" I got surprised. It's not like him, he's probably hiding something.

"I dunno. He looked flushed." He said satirically.

"What's going on in the world?" I blurted out suddenly, shocking him.

"Huh?"

"Butch is acting weird and you… you're less energetic than I remember."

He smirked and munched his food. "That's because I haven't seen Momoko around lately."

My face turned sour but I didn't let him see. "You'll see her later." I think I saw him grinning at me. I could just punch him.

I ate fast, finishing earlier than him. "Whoa… what are you in a hurry for?" He asked sipping his soda.

"Practice." I quickly grabbed my bag and went ahead. Boomer waved at me.

I was nearing the lavatory when I heard a familiar voice. "H-hey Brick!" My heart skipped a bit. I turned around and answered. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad I saw you." There she was running, trying to cope up to me. "I want to ask about your brother…"

_I'm very glad too._ "What?" I raised my tone, not meaning it.

"Geez. You're such a snob." She pouted and continued. "Where's Butch?"

'I'm not a snob.' was ringing in my head. "He's sick."

"Really?" She sound surprised as I am.

"Yeah. What about him?" I tried my best to sound not caring. I turned the faucet on, washed my face.

"I just want to ask something… but I guess I can't since he's not here."

I quickly wiped my face with my hand, pushing up my hair aside with the other. I looked at her and asked. "Ask what?"

She turned her gaze at her side, which I didn't understand. Did I look disgusting or something? "I better be going! Thanks for the info though." She suddenly ran away.

I went inside the bathroom and looked at the mirror. "Am I that scary?"

* * *

**Author: Hey, I hope you guys like it! I'm still a newbie in writing love, cuteness, adorableness and stuff so yeah if it's not that good I guess I'll have to improve. So what do you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z.**

**Author: Just reminding you that this is Rated M, okay? So don't be surprised if something is about to happen. I don't give warnings. Read at your own risk if ya want.**

* * *

**BUTCH'S POV**

_That's it… I'm just… going to a phase that's all. _

_No. I don't like her that way. _

_That was just…. UGH. _I had placed a pillow on my face the entire morning, trying to suffocate I guess.

_Maybe… I'm just frustrated. Sexually frustrated at that? _I sighed and got up, realizing how hungry I was.

After taking a bath, I caught myself cooking some eggs and bacon. It's lunch time now but I would careless on what to eat. The scene plays in my head all over again. _When I touched her lips with mine…_ "AGH! Why did I even-!" I gobbled up my food as fast as I can.

It's no use. I rested my head on the couch and flipped to some channels. Almost coincidentally, the scenes playing were kissing scenes. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE MEDIA!?" I tapped on the next and was happy to see other thing than… those.

It was the sports channel, the athletes were running furiously after the one who's got the ball. _Soccer eh… That reminds me. We have soccer practice this afternoon. Just because the old man beat me... tch._

_I'm not going to anyway._

* * *

**KAORU'S POV**

_That was an accident… but he pulled me!? The hell! Why? _The dismissal bell snapped me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and focused on putting my books back in my locker. I should stop thinking about that moron.

_After all, I haven't seen the shithead for a while. That goes better for me._ I moved towards the field where I saw the team warming up.

"Lower!" I instructed. All of them cringed and one guy got shocked that he hit his head on the ground. I heard he mutter 'shit!'.

"What was that?" I looked down to him.

"I-I said hit! I was hit… ow ow…" He said caressing his forehead. I walked away and told them to get ready.

I even heard one said. "Maybe it's her day of the month…" I was about to get back and pound whoever said that but I heard the coach laugh. "Matsubara-san, you seem extra hyped today, hm?"

"…Just that… the play-offs are near, coach." I reasoned.

He laughed warmly and gave me the key. "Make me some champions, alright?"

That brightened up my mood and I got going to the warehouse.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

After Kaoru had left, a shadow of a male had entered the field. The coach turned to see his presence.

"I knew you would come." A smile curved on his lips. "Welcome."

The coach gestured him to follow him. "Team, listen up."

The crouched men stopped their exercise and looked up to him. "I've got an additional to the team and he will be starting today. I hope you folks get along." He laughed again, patting the newbie hard.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Y'all probably know me." The group nodded when they met his glare.

"Hoho. I knew you would get along. Now, start warming up before the angel comes here."

"Angel?" The boy turned as the coach pointed towards a direction. There he saw the raven-haired girl carrying a basket of balls. She seems to be excited. "Shit."

* * *

**KAORU'S POV**

I was going back to the field hugging a basket of balls.

_I'm gonna release my stored energy on those guys… hehe. They'd better be disciplined well-_I noticed a person standing beside coach. In an instant, I dropped the basket. The balls rolling out somewhere.

"What… WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING HERE?" I was furious and even nervous-

He just raised an eyebrow and ignored me. _IGNORED ME! I'm gonna kill this-_ The coach clapped his hands which meant practice to start. "What's the meaning of him being here?" I asked the coach trying to be calm.

"Oh, I saw him play last time. He could be a huge help in the team!" He clapped his hands again in amusement. "Isn't that great, angel?"

"Stop calling me that." Geez. He might be old but deep down he's a kid.

Ugh… and now I have to deal with this Butch.

* * *

**MOMOKO'S POV**

I opened my locker just to find a note dangling out of one of my notebooks. "Is it him again?" I giggled and took the letter.

You might think I'm really into boys and everything but really, I did change over the year. I still squeal over some guys, only out of habit though.

I opened the letter and quietly giggled. "Oh it's that guy again." _In his letters, he always calls me 'my flower'._ I closed my locker and spotted Miyako walking towards me.

"Momoko-chan!" Miyako sound surprised. "You got another letter? I'm so happy for you."

"I know! This would be the first!" I squealed a bit and laughed. "I mean not the first letter but you get what I mean."

We just laughed and talked about hairstyles while walking along the hallway. Beside with our topic, I was wondering who would be that certain person. I have a hunch but I still need a solid proof.

"Momoko-chan…" Miyako eyed me curiously and smiled. "Are you thinking about your admirer?"

I blushed at that. "W-well, yeah. I'm just guessing who that's all." I laughed awkwardly and thought of that 'my flower' thing. "Ne… Miyako-chan."

"Yes?" She stopped and looked worried.

"I'm just wondering… is there something common between me and a flower?"

"Flowers smell nice and are pretty?" She smiled and held my hand. "Did he call you that? Aww!"

_No… I still think it's different. _"I'm just asking." I laughed and we proceed to walking out. _Maybe I could ask Kaoru about that… I mean she could be a good stalker if she wanted too. Hihi._

* * *

**BRICK'S POV**

I was jogging on the sides of the field, getting a glimpse on the soccer players. I caught something familiar. I looked back and saw Butch stretching and was having a hard time. "Oh, what?" That made me stop and jogged near him. "Seriously… Butch?" I knew he heard me. He was ignoring and continued to whatever he's doing. Apparently, their manager was nagging and he just gives a sly grin.

"Something's so wrong." I shook my head and went on jogging another lap.

I saw Boomer walking along with some girls. I can't believe how he could handle too many girls. He pisses me off. He noticed me and waved with that bright smile of his. I just nodded. Not too soon, I saw Momoko with her friend. She looks so happy. Not later I found myself lost in thoughts. If I'd get a chance,… I would make her happy but I don't know how. It's probably best to back off. I snapped out of it when I almost hit a pole- damn.

I've been observing her lately… She keeps getting those letters. And I know it's from my brother. I got pissed and jogged faster. Boomer… what the heck was he thinking? Is he really serious about her? His approach to her is something else… so probably- AH! I don't care. Brick, just focus on the game...

"Hey~" I heard a familiar voice cooed. "You sound gay." I retorted.

"Take that back!" Turning around, I saw my blonde brother frowning. He then sighed and got back to his jolly face. "Butch is being tortured there, I swear!" He said almost snickering while pointing towards the field where I was earlier.

"Man, happy to know I didn't have to pay to see that." He punched the side of my shoulder. I just stood not saying a thing. "What's wrong with you?"

"He's being weird. Think he's alright?"

"Wow. You're worried? Don't be. He's Butch."

"Which is why-" I stopped and shook my head. "Wait. You just walked up to me to say that?"

"Oh, no… no." He chuckled and rubbed his hand behind his head. "Mojo wants us back."

* * *

**Author: …Felt crappy c: … and no, I'm not putting "stuffs" yet maybe to the later chappies so yeah. Have a nice day, I guess? xD**


End file.
